Orphanage
by Vilandel
Summary: Drei Jahre nach dem Kampf gegen Alvarez... Alle Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere wurden nach dem Krieg freigesprochen und die unabhängige wurde in einem Waisenhaus umfunktioniert. Nun freier Magier geniesst Cobra seine Beziehung mit Kinana in vollen Zügen. Doch wann wird er sich überwinden den nächsten Schritt zu tun? (Kinabra Oneshot)


**Orphanage**

Auf dem Land, in der Nähe von Magnolia, lag ein stattliches, grosses Backsteinhaus, das von einem grossen und etwas verwilderten Garten umgeben war. An diesem Morgen leuchteten die hellen Wände weiss in den ersten Strahlen der Sonne. Über der Tür des Hauses hing ein Schild mit dem eleganten Schriftzug _Waisenhaus Crime Sorciere._

Nach dem Sieg über Alvarez, Zeref und Acnologia vor drei Jahren waren die Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere nicht mehr länger Flüchtlinge gewesen, sondern wurden vom damals spontan neu ernannten Rat in allen Punkten freigesprochen. Es gab sogar einen kleinen Streit zwischen den offiziellen Gilden, weil jede die sieben Magier von Crime Sorciere aufnehmen wollte. Wobei Fairy Tail nicht mit Unrecht behauptete, den grössten Anspruch darauf zu haben.

Doch Jellal hatte alle Angebote dankend abgelehnt. Jetzt wo seine Gilde wieder frei war, hatte er sich mit einer total neuen Aufgabe befasst. Alle in Crime Sorciere waren früh zu Waisenkindern geworden und waren viel zu jung auf sich selbst gestellt worden, mehr oder weniger. Aus diesem Grund hatte er beschlossen ein Waisenhaus zu eröffnen, in dem Crime Sorciere Waisenkindern das Zuhause und die Zuneigung gaben, die ihnen selber als Kind nie gegönnt wurde.

Fairy Tail, Sabertooth und die anderen Gilden hatten diese Entscheidung willkommen geheissen und Crime Sorciere geholfen alles aufzubauen und zu organisieren. Vor knapp drei Jahren wurde das Heim erbaut und eröffnet. Das Haus besass mehrere Räume, davon zwei Schlafsäle, einer für die Mädchen und der andere für die Jungs. Dazu kam noch eine grosse Küche und einen Essraum, zwei Spielräumen, eine riesige Bibliothek, die Schlafzimmer der Magier von Crime Sorciere und eine riesige Terrasse. Hinter dem Haus gab es noch einen Pool, gespendet von Fairy Tail und Sabertooth, sowie einen kleinen Wintergarten. Im Garten rund ums Haus gab es zahlreiche Blumen, die Angel wie verbissen pflegte und züchtete, einen kleinen Spielplatz und in einer Ecke kümmerte sich Hoteye Gemüse und Früchte anzupflanzen.

Das Waisenhaus funktionierte wunderbar. In den letzten drei Jahren hatte Crime Sorciere bis zu dreissig Waisen aufnehmen können, von Babys bis hin zu Jugendlichen. Einige haben adoptiert werden können. Jenen die es wollten wurde Magie beigebracht, aber auch ganz normaler Unterricht wurde den Kindern angeboten. Jellal schickte auch manchmal Aufträge an mit Crime Sorciere befreundeten Gilden, damit auch deren Mitgliedern manchmal im Waisenhaus arbeiten konnten. Magier von Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel und Quattro Cerberus nahmen die Aufträge immer wieder gerne an. Aber keine Gilde kam so gerne ins Heim arbeiten wie Fairy Tail. Es verging kaum eine Woche ohne dass mindestens zwei Feen helfen kamen. Fast konnte die Arbeit im Waisenheim als Zweitarbeit Fairy Tails angesehen werden. Zum Glück lag Magnolia auch ganz in der Nähe.

Dass Jellal das Waisenhaus in der Nähe von Magnolia wollte, hatte niemanden überrascht. Nach dem Krieg gegen Alvarez waren er und Erza sich endlich näher gekommen, doch es war seit drei Jahren immer noch nicht klar, ob die beiden nun ein Paar waren oder nicht. Entweder konnten sich die beiden gut verstellen oder sie waren immer noch etwas unsicher in ihrer Beziehung zueinander. Doch abgesehen von seiner unklaren Beziehung zur Rüstungsmagierin hatte sich Jellal als hervorragender Leiter des Waisenhauses entpuppt, genauso wie er ein guter Master für die unabhängige Gilde gewesen war.

Hoteye war immer derselbe Romantiker wie eh und je. Im Waisenhaus war vor allem er für die Küche zuständig und gab einigen Kindern liebend gern auch Kochunterricht. Doch seine grösste Freude war endlich seinen Bruder wieder gesehen zu haben und es verging keinen Tag, ohne dass er Wally schrieb. Hoteyes Bruder und dessen Freund Sho kamen auch öfters im Waisenhaus arbeiten und bald würde Jellal die beiden sicher offiziell engagieren.

Meldy und Midnight waren in den letzten drei Jahren ein Paar geworden. Niemand wusste genau, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber es gab Gerüchte, dass Mirajane Strauss ihre Finger im Spiel hatte. Wenn dies die Wahrheit war, dann hatte die Take-Over-Magierin den perfekten Riecher gehabt. Meldy und Midnight waren glücklich miteinander, das merkte sogar ein taubstummer Blinder mit einer Geschmacksverstauchung. Auch wenn der Illusionsmagier diesbezüglich viel ruhiger blieb als seine lebensfrohe Gefährtin und sich immer noch wenig ausdrückte, mit Meldy an seiner Seite schien Midnight immer irgendwie zu strahlen. Seit vier Monaten waren die beiden sogar die glücklichen Eltern von Zwillingen geworden, Nyx und Ultear.

Überraschenderweise hatte Angel schon in den ersten Tagen bewiesen, dass sie ein Händchen mit Kindern hatte. Alle, die sie als Mitglied von Oracion Seis und danach von Crime Sorciere gekannt hatten, hatten die schöne Weisshaarige kaum wieder erkannt, als sie so liebevoll mit den ersten Waisen umgegangen war. Vor allem Lucy Heartfillia war von allen Wolken gefallen. Das Glück, endlich wieder mit ihrer Schwester hatte dabei sicher eine gewisse Rolle gespielt. Angel und Yukino schrieben sich fast jeden Tag und es verging kaum eine Woche, ohne dass sie sich besuchten. Die Engelsmagierin war Brautjungfer bei Rogues und Yukinos Hochzeit gewesen und in wenigen Monaten würde sie Tante werden.

Racer hatte im Bezug zu Kindern schon mehr Schwierigkeiten gehabt, doch da viele der Waisen, vor allem Jungs, ihn wegen seinem "coolem Aussehen" bewunderten, lernte auch er rasch mit Kindern umzugehen. Daneben kamen er und Angel sich langsam näher und obwohl sie es immer wieder verneinten, war es hier glasklar, dass sie inoffiziell ein Paar waren. Diese Beziehung war eindeutig weniger kompliziert als jene von Jellal und Erza.

Diese Gedanken und Erinnerungen schlichen in Cobras Kopf herum, während er von seinem Zimmerfenster aus den Sonnenaufgang beobachtete. Er seufzte. Selbst nach drei Jahren hatte er manchmal Schwierigkeiten daran zu glauben, dass er frei war und nicht mehr vom Rat verfolgt wurde. Dass er tatsächlich ein ehrliches Leben führen konnte.

Die Idee von einem Waisenhaus hatte ihn in erster Zeit ziemlich skeptisch gestimmt, doch nach dem ersten Kontakt mit den Kindern waren seine Zweifel verflogen. Nie hätte der Dragonslayer gedacht, dass er kaum Schwierigkeiten haben würde mit Kindern umzugehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass einige ihn an seine eigene trostlose Kindheit erinnerte und er ihnen die Chance geben wollte, die er nie hatte haben können. Wollte Jellal nicht aus diesem Grund dieses Waisenhaus eröffnen?

Dass Cobra sich allerdings auch mit den ehemaligen Feinden verstehen würde, hätte er selber nie gedacht. Er hatte sich sowieso überhaupt nicht vorstellen können, dass das gemeinsame Ziel Alvarez Zeref sowie als Bonus Acnologia zu besiegen die ehemaligen Oracion Seis mit ihren früheren Feinden, allen voran natürlich Fairy Tail, zusammen binden würde.

Doch das was für ihn manchmal immer noch unvorstellbar war, war für die Feen irgendwie völlig normal gewesen. Dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben ihm und den anderen vier die vergangenen Fehler zu verzeihen. Okay, die Taten der Oracion Seis waren vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen sobald man sie mit jenen von Zeref, Alvarez oder sogar Acnologia verglich, doch schlimm waren sie trotzdem gewesen. Cobra hatte nach einiger Zeit in Crime Sorciere tatsächlich angefangen seine Verbrechen zu bereuen, manchmal plagten sie ihn in seinen Albträumen. Aber sobald Cobra aufwachte, wurde ihm klar, dass diese dunklen Zeiten endgültig vorüber waren.

Die ehemaligen Oracion Seis hatten tatsächlich Freundschaft mit den Feen schliessen können. Am Anfang war es noch etwas angespannt gewesen, doch schon nach ein paar Monaten haben sich die neuen Freundschaften festigen können. Racer und Angel zum Beispiel verstanden sich überraschenderweise sehr gut mit Juvia Loxar. Ob es daran lag, dass alle drei einmal gegen Gray Fullbuster gekämpft hatten oder nicht, wusste niemand. Doch dem Eismagier von Fairy Tail wurde es immer etwas peinlich, wenn alle drei über deren Kämpfen gegen ihn redeten und tatsächlich über ihre Niederlagen lachten.

Cobra selber zählte nun ein paar Feen zu seinen besten Freunden. Vor allem mit Gajeel Redfox verstand er sich gut (er war sogar der Pate von dessen Zwillingen geworden) oder Erza. Auch Wendy Marvell hatte er nach ein paar Wochen ins Herz geschlossen. Mit Natsu Dragneel ging es zwar auch mehr oder weniger, doch der Pinkhaarige wollte sich wie immer prügeln und seit dem Krieg gegen Alvarez hatte Cobra von Kämpfen die Nase voll.

Doch mit einer bestimmten Fee verband ihn viel mehr als nur Freundschaft. Cobra lächelte selig, als seine Gedanken zu Kinana wanderten. Seine erste Tat als freier Magier war die junge Frau aufzusuchen, die einmal seine Schlange gewesen war.

Es war am Anfang etwas schwer gewesen, denn Kinanas und sein Leben hatten so unterschiedliche Wege genommen, dass er erst seine Zweifel hatte, ob er überhaupt in ihrer Welt passen würde, obwohl er nun freigesprochen wurde. Doch die Lilahaarige hatte ihm alle seine Ängste weggenommen, indem sie einfach zahlreiche Sachen mit ihm unternommen hatte.

Mit der Zeit hatte er fast wieder zu der alten Freundschaft finden können. Aber eben nur fast, obwohl es wundervoll und angenehm war wieder Zeit mit Kinana zu verbringen. Es war irgendwie nicht dasselbe wie damals, als sie noch Cubellios gewesen war.

Cobra war nicht dumm, ihm war langsam schon klar geworden, dass er sich in Kinana verliebt hatte. Doch wieder einmal waren ihm Zweifel gekommen. Verdiente er wirklich eine so wundervolle Frau wie Kinana, mit seiner dunklen, kriminellen Vergangenheit? Ihm war dieses Gefühl von Unsicherheit zuwider gewesen, denn es bewies wie wenig Selbstvertrauen er wirklich hatte. Um dagegen zu kämpfen hatte er der Lilahaarigen spontan seine Liebe gestanden. Instinktiv und dann noch vor allen Mitgliedern von Fairy Tail. Eine Sekunde später war es ihm ziemlich peinlich geworden, doch er hatte sich gezwungen nichts anzumerken zu lassen. Als Antwort hatte Kinana ihn nur geküsst, aber das hatte vollkommen genügt. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihm eine unnötige, schwere Last von den Schultern genommen.

Seit knapp zwei Jahren waren sie ein Paar. Kinana kam auch oft im Waisenhaus arbeiten, meistens freiwillig und ohne Auftrag, nur um mehr Zeit mit Cobra zu verbringen. Die schöne Lilahaarige war auch sehr beliebt bei den Waisenkindern, die sich immer wieder freuten sie zu sehen.

Zusammen gezogen waren Cobra und Kinana allerdings noch nicht. Er lebte ja im Waisenhaus selber und Kinana hatte immer noch ihr Zimmer in Fairy Hills. Der Dragonslayer wusste nicht, ob sie Fairy Tail verlassen wollte und konnte, nach allem was die Feen für sie getan hatten. Er selber konnte schlecht das Waisenhaus hinter sich lassen, war es doch eine Arbeit die ihm viel Freude bereitete. Würde es eines Tages so weit sein können? Wahrscheinlich machte er sich wieder einmal unnötig Sorgen wenn es um Kinana ging, doch seit genau zwei Monaten machte ihm diese Frage zu schaffen.

Cobra öffnete kurz seine Hand und betrachtete den Ring, den er sich vor zwei Monaten mit seinen Ersparnissen gekauft hatte. Es war ein schlichter Ring aus Silber in Form einer Schlange die sich in den Schwanz biss und deren Augen aus zwei kleinen Smaragden bestand.

Der Dragonslayer fand, dass er perfekt zu Kinana passen würde. Smaragde passten perfekt zu ihren Augen und Schlangen passten allgemein zu ihrer Beziehung. Doch trotzdem getraute sich Cobra noch nicht Kinana diese eine Frage zu stellen, die ihr beider Leben verändern würde, wieder einmal. Er wollte sie heiraten, dieser Wunsch war besonders stark. Doch solange er nicht wusste, wie sie ihre Zukunft gestalten würden, verschob Cobra diese Frage immer wieder auf ein andermal.

Seufzend liess er den Ring wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Wieder einmal zerbrach er sich zu sehr den Kopf über etwas. Doch eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Kinana war ein Traum, nach dem er sich immer mehr sehnte. Wenn Kinana nicht so sehr an Fairy Tail hängen würde, wäre sie vielleicht heute schon mit langem seine Verlobte...

Irgendwo im Untergeschoss hörte er wie Hoteye dabei war das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Cobra beschloss ihm ausnahmsweise dabei zu helfen. Es gab noch einiges zu tun bevor die Kinder aufwachen würden und somit könnte er sich von seinen, wahrscheinlich unnötig, quälenden Gedanken ablenken.

 **Xxx**

„Und? Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Mirajane und sah die Lilahaarige, die gerade aus der Toilette gekommen war, gespannt an.

„Positiv", antwortete Kinana nur mit leiser Stimme, den gebrauchten Schwangerschaftstest immer noch in der Hand. Beide Freundinnen sahen sich eine Weile lang an, bevor Mira der Lilahaarigen vor lauter Freude um den Hals fiel.

„Das sind doch wundervolle Neuigkeiten! Ich freue mich so sehr für dich und für Erik! Sag Mal, darf ich bitte Patin werden?"

„Vielen Dank, Mira. Aber die Patenwahl möchte ich zuerst noch mit Erik besprechen", sagte Kinana milde lächelnd während sie versuchte sich aus der stürmischen Umarmung ihrer Freundin zu befreien. Dass Angel sicher auch darauf bestehen würde Patin zu werden, verschwieg sie lieber. Sonst hätte Mira wieder einen Grund der Engelsmagierin an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Wenn wir schon von ihm reden, wann willst du es ihm sagen?", fragte die Weisshaarige.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, eigentlich sofort. Ich wollte sowieso heute noch zum Waisenhaus gehen, dann kann ich es gleich tun", antwortete Kinana strahlend. Seit zwei Jahren war sie mit dem Giftdragonslayer zusammen und sie hatten zu den glücklichsten Jahren ihres Lebens gehört. Natürlich gab es manchmal Streit, aber das gehörte einfach dazu.

Während dem grossen Krieg gegen Alvarez vor drei Jahren hatte sie wieder einmal seine Stimme mitten in der Schlacht gehört und ihre Sorge um Cobra war wieder mal erschienen, obwohl sie sich damals noch kaum an ihn erinnern konnte. Danach, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er und seine Freunde freigesprochen wurden, war ihre Freude unglaublich gross gewesen. Sofort hatte Kinana davon profitiert viel Zeit mit Cobra zu verbringen, damit sie sich wieder kennenlernen konnten. Es war als ob sie einen lang vermissten Freund gefunden hatte. Was der Giftdragonslayer für sie im Grund ja auch war.

Doch schon nach ein paar Wochen war ihr klar geworden, dass sie nicht dasselbe für ihn empfand wie für ihre männliche Freunde, wie Max oder Reedus zum Beispiel. Sie war aber nie darauf gekommen, was der genaue Unterschied gewesen war. Oder vielleicht hatte sie es erst nicht benennen wollen. Ihr war erst klar geworden, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, als er ihr selber diese drei magische Worte gesagt hatte. Und vor ganz Fairy Tail noch dazu!

Und jetzt würden sie Eltern werden. Dieses Glück war kaum zu fassen, doch Kinana wiederholte es immer wieder in ihrem Kopf, damit sich diese Neuigkeit in ihr verankerte.

Gerade als sie zurück in die Gildenhalle gehen wollte, bemerkte sie wie Mira sie fast schon ein wenig besorgt anstarrte.

„Was ist?"

„Was wirst du nun tun? Schliesslich trägst du sein Kind unter dem Herzen und ihr wohnt noch nicht zusammen. Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon überlegt, wie eure gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen könnte?"

Kinana seufzte. Diese Frage hatte sie irgendwie schon seit langem kommen sehen. Seit sie mit Cobra zusammen war, hatte sie sich überlegt, ob entweder sie Fairy Tail verlassen würde oder er Crime Sorciere. Im Moment tendierte sie eher für die erste Lösung. Sie liebte Fairy Tail, war es doch zehn Jahre lang ihr Zuhause gewesen. Doch nachdem Cobra wieder in ihr Leben eingetreten war, wollte sie viel lieber bei ihm bleiben. Da er Crime Sorciere wohl nicht verlassen würde, schliesslich liebte er seinen Job im Waisenhaus, hatte Kinana sich immer überlegt ganz ins Heim von Crime Sorciere zu ziehen.

Das erklärte sie auch Mira, die nur nickte und plötzlich erleichtert schien. Die Weisshaarige erklärte aber sofort: „Das habe ich mich schon gedacht. Fairy Tail war lange dein Zuhause und eigentlich habe ich gedacht, dass es ewig so bleiben würde. Doch du bist nicht mehr das junge Mädchen von damals, sondern eine erwachsene Frau, die selber über ihr Leben entscheidet. Seit Erik und du ein Paar seid, denke ich, dass deine Zukunft vor allem mit ihm sein wird und vielleicht nicht unbedingt in Fairy Tail. Was wohl der Fall sein wird, schliesslich scheint niemand von Crime Sorciere das Heim jemals verlassen zu wollen."

„Danke für dein Verständnis, Mira", lächelte Kinana und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Ich denke, ich werde immer ein Teil von Fairy Tail sein, auch wenn ich kein Mitglied bin, nicht wahr?"

„Fairy Tail ist auch eine Familie", lächelte die Weisshaarige. „Eigentlich, habt ihr schon Mal daran gedacht zu heiraten?"

„Naja, wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen", erwiderte Kinana zögernd. „Ich weiss nicht, ob Erik es jemals vorhat. Schliesslich sind Meldy und Midnight auch ohne Trauschein glücklich und bilden trotzdem eine Familie mit ihren Zwillingen. Manchmal hat Erik zwar in letzter Zeit so ausgesehen, als ob er mir etwas sehr Wichtiges fragen wollte, aber dann schien er es sein zu lassen. Glaubst du... ?"

„Dass er dir schon lange fragen will ihn zu heiraten, doch womöglich keinen passenden Moment gefunden hat?", endete Mira die Frage. „Nun, möglich könnte es schon sein, so wie ich Erik kenne könnte es zu ihm passen. Lass ihm einfach Zeit. Das ist ein wichtiges Kapitel in einer Beziehung und er will es bestimmt ganz besonders machen."

„Romantisch zu sein ist nicht unbedingt sein Ding, aber du hast Recht, lassen wir ihm Zeit", lächelte Kinana und bereitete sich abermals vor sich in die Gildenhalle zu begeben. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich ins Waisenhaus gehen und sie hoffte, dass Lisanna akzeptieren würde so kurzfristig für sie einzuspringen. Mira hielt sie aber noch kurz zurück.

„Kannst du Jellal darüber informieren, dass Team Natsu plus Juvia heute Nachmittag seinen Auftrag aufnehmen werden?"

„Mach ich gerne. Aber meinst du wirklich, es ist immer noch eine gute Idee Natsu und Gray im Heim arbeiten zu lassen?"

„Ach, du weisst doch, dass Sorano den Kinder gelehrt hat jeden windelweich zu prügeln, der riskiert ihr Zuhause zu zerstören, ob mit Absicht oder nicht. Und du weiss ja wie viele in Fairy Tail daran haben glauben müssen."

Lachend gingen beide Frauen wieder hoch.

 **Xxx**

Als Kinana um die Mittag beim Waisenhaus ankam, hörte sie das fröhliche Gekreische, dass aus dem Spielplatz im Garten kam. Natürlich, bei einem so schönen Wetter waren die Waisen immer glücklich draussen zu spielen. Crime Sorciere hatte gute Arbeit geleistet indem sie den Kindern beibrachten so oft wie möglich nach draussen zu gehen.

„Kinana, du bist wieder da!", rief eine glückliche Mädchenstimme, als die Lilahaarige das Gartentor hinter sich schloss. Ein etwa vierzehnjähriges Mädchen kam heftig keuchend auf sie zugesprungen und Kinana lächelte, als sie Lissa erkannte.

Lissa war ein schlankes, ziemlich grosses Mädchen mit hüftlangen braunen Locken und unglaublichen türkisfarbenen Augen, das unter Asthma litt. Sie gehörte zu den ersten Waisen, die im Heim aufgenommen wurde. Während dem Krieg gegen Alvarez hatte die Arme ihre Eltern und drei Geschwister verloren, nur ihr nun siebenjähriger Bruder Tor hatte mit ihr überlebt. Lissa war Crime Sorciere durch und durch dankbar für das neue Zuhause und seit einem Jahr half sie ihnen aus in der Arbeit des Heims, schliesslich gehörte sie zu den ältesten Kindern.

Kinana umarmte Lissa voller Freude. Sie mochte dieses Mädchen, die sich trotz ihrem Asthma und dem Verlust ihrer Familie nicht daran hinderte lebensfroh zu sein, ihrem kleinen Bruder zuliebe. Dieser war hinter seiner Schwester aufgetaucht. Tor hatte genauso braune Locken wie seine Schwester, allerdings kurz und seine Augen waren bernsteinfarben. Der Siebenjährige war extrem wortkarg seit er seine Familie verloren hatte, doch er spielte immer wieder gerne mit den anderen kleinen Kindern. Allerdings blieb er am Liebsten in der Nähe seiner Schwester.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Tor", lächelte Kinana und küsste dem Kleinen auf die Stirn. Tor lächelte zurück, doch klammerte sich weiterhin an seiner Schwester.

„Und wie geht es euch allen?", fragte die Lilahaarige. Eigentlich war sie hier vor allem um Cobra die über ihre Schwangerschaft zu informieren, doch sie konnte nie widerstehen mit den Kindern zu reden.

„Gut, wie du hörst", lachte Lissa und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf dem hinteren Teil des Gartens, wo sich der Spielplatz befand.

„Vielleicht sogar etwas zu gut, wenn du mich fragst. Vor allem die Jüngeren sind ganz schön wild seit Meldy irgendein chaotisches Fangspiel angefangen hat", erklang Angels Stimme, die auf das Trio zukam. Auf ihrer Hüfte sass Flora, ein zweijähriges Mädchen, das erst vor zwei Wochen im Waisenhaus aufgenommen wurde. Flora hatte dunkles rosarotes Haar und im Gegenzug sehr helle grüne Augen, was irgendwie perfekt zu ihrem Namen passte.

„Gut, dass du hier bist, Kinana. Immer wenn das Wetter sonnig ist werden diese kleinen Dämonen wild wie deine Gildenkameraden", scherzte die Engelsmagierin. Kinana lächelte zurück und sagte: „Übertreib mal nicht Sorano, schlimmer als Fairy Tail können die Kinder hier sicher nicht sein."

„Da merkt man, dass du dich noch nicht um unsere neue... CORENTIN, SHIN, KOMMT SOFORT VOM BAUM RUNTER!"

Tatsächlich sah man auf einem etwas entfernten Baum, wie zwei blauhaarige Knaben von etwa fünf Jahren darauf rum kletterten. Racer stand daneben und versuchte vergeblich die beiden Wildfänge vom Stamm runter zu holen.

„Ich geh ihm helfen", seufzte Lissa und schon rannte keuchend sie zum Baum, Tor dicht auf ihren Fersen. Sorano verdrehte genervt die Augen und erklärte Kinana: „Shin und Corentin sind Zwillinge, die wir erst vorgestern aufgenommen haben. Und glaub mir, solche schreckliche Wildfänge würde man nur noch in deiner Gilde finden."

„Schlimmer als die kleine Celeste kann es doch nicht sein", kicherte die Lilahaarige, während sie sich an das kleine blonde Mädchen von sechs Jahren erinnerte, welches Erza für etwa drei Tage traumatisiert hatte. Zum Glück war Celeste vor drei Monaten von einer reichen Familie adoptiert worden.

„Die beiden hätten jedenfalls das Potential dazu", seufzte Angel, während sie Flora auf dem Boden stellte. „Zum Glück bist du gekommen, mit Shin und Corentin werden wir wirklich Hilfe brauchen bis sie sich an die Regeln gewöhnen."

„Ich werde euch sehr gerne helfen, aber vorher muss ich etwas Wichtiges mit Erik besprechen", erklärte Kinana tröstend.

„Cobra? Der ist vorhin in sein Zimmer gegangen, wirst ihn wohl dort finden", informierte Angel sie. Obwohl sie seit Jahren freigesprochen waren, die ehemaligen Oracion Seis nannten sich meistens noch mit ihren Decknamen. Wahrscheinlich war diese Gewohnheit zu sehr verankert. Auch andere wie Natsu, Gray oder Romeo nannten sie noch so.

„Vielen Dank", lächelte Kinana und ging schon auf das Haus zu, als sie sich noch umdrehte. „Und wegen der Hilfe brauchst du dich keine Sorgen zu machen. Team Natsu sowie Juvia werden im Laufe des Nachmittages noch vorbeikommen."

„Und das sollte mich beruhigen?", hörte sie noch Angel protestieren.

 **Xxx**

Cobra hörte Kinana kommen, bevor sie anklopfen konnte. Mit einem Satz hatte er ihr die Tür geöffnet und im nächsten Augenblick lag sie in seinen Armen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er in ihr weiches Haar, welches so wundervoll nach ihrem Rosenshampoo roch. Kinana kicherte und entgegnete amüsiert: „Du hörst doch fast so an, als ob wir uns seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen haben."

Der Dragonslayer ging nicht auf ihre Neckerei ein, dafür war er zu glücklich sie wieder zu sehen. Eine Weile lang blieben sie einfach so, in den Armen des anderen und genossen die Nähe. Für einen Augenblick verdrängte Cobra seine Sorgen und den Verlobungsring, der immer noch in seiner Hosentasche lag. Wenn Kinana bei ihm war, war es für den Dragonslayer immer einfach die Zukunft mal kurz zu verdrängen und bloss die Gegenwart zu geniessen.

Doch bald kamen ihm wieder die quälenden Gedanken von heute Morgen. Cobra seufzte lautlos. So konnte es nicht mehr weitergehen. Sie mussten ein für alle Mal darüber reden. Nach zwei Jahren Beziehung war es auch irgendwie höchste Zeit dafür.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte er also. Und Kinana sagte exakt dieselben Worte im gleichen Augenblick. Beide lachten kurz darüber, bevor Cobra ihr zunickte: „Du zuerst."

„Weisst du es denn noch nicht? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du meine Gedanken schon längst mitbekommen hast", lächelte Kinana kokett.

„Ich möchte ja nicht jede Überraschung, die du machst, durch meinen Hörsinn verderben. Also, spuck es aus, was immer es auch ist."

„Na gut... Erik", Kinana holte tief Luft bevor sie langsam fortfuhr: „Vielleicht kommt es etwas plötzlich für dich aber... ich bin schwanger."

Eine Weile lang herrschte nur Schweigen. Während Kinana ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute, brauchte diese Neuigkeit Zeit um bis zu seinem Gehirn zu kommen. Natürlich hatte er sich schon lange eine Zukunft mit Kinana vorgestellt, doch bis zu den möglichen gemeinsamen Kindern hatte er nie gedacht. Selbst als Midnight und Meldy ihre Zwillinge bekommen hatten, hatte der Giftdragonslayer keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Und jetzt hatte es ihm total überrumpelt.

Kinana fing schon an ihn besorgt anzusehen. Er hörte, wie sie tatsächlich Angst hatte, er würde dieses Kind nicht wollen. Was natürlich totaler Schwachsinn war. Er wollte dieses Kind, Kinanas Kind. Er hatte bloss noch nie daran gedacht.

Immer noch schweigend drückte Cobra Kinana fest gegen sich. Er streichelte sanft ihren Rücken, bis sie sich wieder entspannt hatte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich freue mich schon. Es ist nur... ich habe noch nie an so etwas gedacht."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch nicht. Dabei hätten wir es uns denken können, dass es eines Tages soweit kommen würde."

Cobra antwortete nicht sofort, sondern fasste sie am Kinn und küsste sie kurz. Kinana erwiderte den Kuss gerne und schmiegte sich an ihm um die sanfte Berührung noch zu vertiefen. Er war noch etwas zu überrumpelt, aber je mehr er darüber dachte, desto mehr freute er sich auf sein Kind. Allerdings gab es noch eine Frage, die er und Kinana zu klären haben.

„Wie werden wir nun weiter machen? Wir werden ja drei sein in ein paar Monaten", enthüllte Cobra schliesslich die Sorge, die ihn seit einiger Zeit zu schaffen machte. Kinana verdrehte nur amüsiert die Augen und erwiderte neckend: „Hör mal meine Gedanken."

Der Giftdragonslayer tat wie ihm geheissen... und als er hörte, dass sie bereit war Fairy Tail zu verlassen und ins Waisenhaus zu ziehen, war er vollkommen baff. Sie hatte tatsächlich daran gedacht, sie war tatsächlich dazu bereit diesen Schritt zu tun. Und er, der sich wieder einmal unnötig Sorgen gemacht hat. Warum musste er auch aus jeder Mücke einen Elefanten machen?

„Bist du dir dabei auch wirklich sicher? Fairy Tail bedeutet dir doch so viel", hakte Cobra trotzdem vorsichtig nach. Am liebsten hätte er sich selber eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Er sollte sich wirklich etwas schämen für diese Unsicherheit, die ganz und gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Kinana antworte nicht sofort, sondern küsste ihn wieder. Sie brauchte auch nicht wirklich es noch genauer zu erklären. Cobra wusste auch ohne ihre Gedanken zu hören, dass Fairy Tail immer ein Teil von ihr bleiben wird, auch wenn sie nicht mehr Mitglied sein wird. Das hatte selbst er zugeben müssen, diese Feen waren mehr eine Familie statt eine normale Gilde. Magnolia lag doch nicht sehr weit entfernt, Kinana konnte ihre Freunde immer jederzeit besuchen und die Feen kamen ja auch jede Woche im Waisenhaus vorbei. Die Zukunft erschien ihm auf einmal so glasklar, eigentlich war seine blöde Unsicherheit irgendwie nur eine blöde, unsinnige Illusion gewesen.

Da fiel dem Giftdragonslayer plötzlich den Ring wieder ein, der immer noch in seiner Hosentasche lag. Sofort zog er ihn raus. Er hörte Kinana keuchen, als sie den Ring erblickte. Verstand sie, was dieses Schmuckstück für sie beide bedeutete? Er hoffte es.

„Ich bin nicht gerade romantisch, Kinana, aber..."

„Ich will!"

Cobra hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit sich darüber zu ärgern, dass sie ihn nicht hat aussprechen lassen, als Kinana sich schon wieder an seinem Hals warf. Doch die Freude und die Bedeutung ihrer spontanen Antwort gewannen die Oberhand und er konnte nur noch das Glück vor den Augen führen, eine Familie mit Kinana zu gründen. Das war fast zu toll um wahr zu sein. Er wusste nicht, ob er dieses Glück verdiente, doch das war ihm im Moment scheissegal.

Eine Weile lang blieben sie eng umschlungen, bis Cobra erschrocken zusammenzuckte und den Kopf hob. Kinana sah ihn besorgt an und fragte stumm was los sei.

„Unsere Neulinge, Corentin und Shin, treiben gerade Jellal und Angel zur Weissglut", erklärte der Dragonslayer bloss. „Im Moment werden diese Teufelsbraten durch das ganze Haus gejagt."

„Ich habe die beiden vorhin schon kurz kennen gelernt. Wollen wir den anderen dabei helfen sie einzufangen?", schlug Kinana vor.

„Wie du willst. Aber du kommst nicht in deren Nähe. In deinem Zustand könnte es gefährlich werden, so durchtrieben wie diese Zwillinge sind."

„Ach Erik, jetzt übertreib doch nicht. So gefährlich werden die beiden schon nicht sein", lachte Kinana und zog ihren frischgebackenen Verlobten aus dem Zimmer.


End file.
